timdorstonwarfandomcom-20200214-history
TimDorstonWar Wiki
Welcome This Wiki is about the Great Tim-Dorston war that lasted OVER 2 YEARS! This war took place in Mount & Blade: Warband Persistent world and Persistent Kingdoms Module from 2017-2019.Recently the 2nd Tim Dorston war has begun,starting on the 23/7/19 where the Dorston Hunters began incursions into Clegane territory. First Tim-Dorston War Start: This war known as The First Tim Doston war started due to a Persistent World war that rapidly escallated in hate, halting and trolling by both sides.It is unknown the exact date of the war but is suspected that raids started in early November of the Year 2017. Beligerents: On one side we have Tim, Musty, Chris(Chris and Musty later left the war ,Musty left the mod and Chris left and joined the Dorston side) and later on the war Pedro, Rohrik ( And other soldiers of the Empire, Vesperia and Redwyne clans) On the other side we have House Dorston (Now known as House Clegane) And his most revelants Soldiers are - King Daniel, ZeroGame, Crodut & Docibal, Carsten, Horny Stag, Jeremus and Vile. Casualties: Multiple dorston disbands, 300 Levies, 100 Footmen , 20 Kingsguard on both sides.Many people uninstalled the mod or game due to contanst guerilla attacks from Tim ,Pedro and many other's. Course of the war: The war remained a stalemate, but the main highlights are :The First Great Dorston Disband, The Phoenix and AGS Downfall,The rise Of Eu Conquest and EU Legion and the following server war,The rise of Oportia,The "Great betrayal" and many other clan disbandments from both sides. End: The war ended on 20/04/2019 when King Daniel unblocked Tim on steam which offered him peace , Tim accepted as the war exhaustion was high by now.The war solved little but lead on to the 2nd Tim- Dorston War. Major Battles: Perhaps the most famous is when and empire army of 15 took on a Dorston army of 10.Empire assaulted Valdemal with Tim building the ladder.He took down several Dorsten's and the castle was capped. This led to the 2nd great dorston disbandment were they then decided to change name to Clegane. Archive footage of this war can be found on pbjfreire on youtube (this is the last ever recorded footage of House Dorston since the clan disbanded hours after and is considered the climax in this war). This Battle is known as Siege of Valdemel. Betrayal: Many people have changed team's from both sides.Noticeably Chris then King of Redwyne changed and joined House Dorston. Pedro also switched but from Dorston to Empire and took part in the famous battle of the 2nd Dorston Disbandment Clans, Armies and Factions : On one side we have House Seaworth,House Umber,House Redwyne/Vesperia,Oportia and Empire.These clan all participated on Tim's side of the Dorston war and fought many battles again the Dorstons. On the other is house Dorston led by Daniel.They disbanded many times and have recently changed names to Clegane but have always been led by Daniel.The dorstons had low morale throughout the war due to the constant guerrilla raids from Tim,Pedro and others. What next?: It is suspected that peace will not last long and the 2nd Tim-Dorston war will start in a matter of days. Famous Locations: '''The maps of Normandy ,Rhadaron,The Great Divide and many others hold the battles of this bloody war.Rhadaron itself holds the location of the Siege of Valdamel. Second Tim-Dorston War '''Beligerents: '''On the Dorston Hunters side we have - Pedro, Tim, Exit, Jabaa, Ayu and more brave soldiers. On the Dorston side we have - Daniel, Jeremus, Antal, Balduin, Stag, Tekashi and e.t.c. '''Battles: '''The war has just begun but the dorstons have already been bloodied at the Massacre Of Damascus where the Dorston Hunter forces defeated a dorston army , suffering 1 casualty.There morale was broken here and there King became very salty and almost disbanded the clan. '''Start: The war started due to Dorstons attacking Richfield outposts.This would not stand and the Dorston Hunters were soon formed to defeat the oppressors.The Dorston Hunters soon captured and excuted a Dorston in brutal style,showing that there will be no mercy in the war. here is the video thats started the war '''Casualties: '''Currently 1 naked dorston hunter has died in the "Massacre Of Damascus" ,Where 15 dorstons died in the for coming slaughter, Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse